


Wrapped Up

by Woofemus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: While Silva's away on a mission, Song tries on her coat.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Wrapped Up

The decks of the Grandcypher are lively as always as Song walks through them. While her primary crew is with the Eternals first and foremost, the crew of the Grandcypher, diverse as they are, offers her a different sort of camaraderie that she can't find elsewhere. The Eternals, powerful as they are, often work alone and by themselves although Siete's putting in great efforts to try to change that. Secretly, she hopes he succeeds because she still wants dinner with everyone.

For now, though, Song isn't thinking about any of that. She's wandering through the halls to where the cabins are. When she reaches her destination, her hand is already on the knob—she pauses in place, blinking down at her hand and wondering when even something as simple as this action has become so familiar. It makes her laugh quietly to herself despite the pang that shoots through her.

Song opens the door and quickly slips into the cabin. Instantly, she's overcome with the _sense_ of Silva even if she's not actually in the room right now. The familiar smell of gunpowder (no matter how much they clean, they just can't seem to get rid of it) along with Silva herself brings a rush of warmth through Song.

Shutting the door behind her, Song steps into the room, looking all around. It's a little dusty and makes her nose wrinkle a bit. It's only been about a week and a half since Silva's been gone on her own mission. Song will clean it up later.

Her eyes roam over to the small desk. On it are all sorts of papers with crude drawings and notes written in a hasty scrawl, all scribbled up with notes on the side. Song doesn't understand any bit of it. Maybe it might be something from Cucouroux or Camieux, asking Silva for help in some brainstorming for new blueprints or plans. In the corner of the room is a barbell that's been pushed out of the way. Song had almost tripped over it once and Silva's always made sure to put it away when Song's in the room, but she must have been too antsy to do it this time. Silva has an awful habit of training to distract herself even when she should be resting up instead.

Next to the chair is the desk haphazardly pushed into the desk, but it's the sight of Silva's blue coat hanging over it that makes Song smile. Silva isn't exactly disorganized but she tends to leave in a hurry, always rushing from one place to another once she's got her gun strapped to her back. Song can imagine the scene perfectly: Silva counting out all her bullets and tools to take with her before heading out to meet with their Captain, doing only a cursory scan of the room to make sure she hasn't left out anything explosive or flammable.

Song's hand is reaching out before she realizes, fingers running through the fabric. It's worn out but still no less sturdy, a testament to the skill of Mama Gunsmith. Maybe Song should ask her for some tips the next time she sees her.

An urge comes to Song then, one so guiltily indulgent that she can't help but blush even in the privacy of her own thoughts. Her eyes cautiously glance all over the room as if to make sure she's fully alone. It's going to be embarrassing, but the last thing she wants is for Silva or anyone else to come in. Well… it would be nice if Silva came back, but…

Song shakes her head. Just… just for a little bit, she tells herself as she takes the coat and wraps it around herself.

Holding her breath slightly, Song waits, but when she doesn't hear anyone approaching the cabin (not that anyone would but Song had been a _little_ hopeful about hearing those familiar footsteps), she releases it. Wrapping the coat tighter around herself, Song closes her eyes.

Song hates this part of herself, this side of her that's filled with a restlessness and uneasiness that always takes hold of her whenever she's left to her own thoughts for too long. Being with the crew has helped, but her thoughts always wander. Silva's perfectly capable, in both marksmanship and self-defense.

Even with all the reassurances in the world, it always haunts her, creeping in at the back of her mind, that scene of when the monsters had almost taken Silva… and what had happened afterward. Compared to those years, this should be _nothing_ , and yet…

Song opens her eyes. Oh—she's sideways now. She hadn't even realized that she'd taken a seat on the bed and fallen over onto the pillow.

She's just being silly. Everything's fine, and to constantly worry herself like this helps no one. Song's alone right now, and Silva's going to come back safe and sound like she always promises, and everything will be fine.

… but Song still can't help but miss her.

The room is growing darker now as the sun sets. Song should leave and get some dinner. If she's lucky, she might be able to catch maybe Korwa and Carren and see if they'll want to hit up that cafe that Lyria's been talking about on this island.

And still, she doesn't move from the bed, nestling deeper into it. Now that she thinks about it, she _has_ been going out a lot with the other girls, and spending her time with the crew as well. While she loves being included, she hadn't realized that it's been a while since she's had some time to herself, and how tired that's made her.

... the allure of the bed is too strong. Silva's coat is warm and comforting. It reminds her of her cape, but Silva's coat is practical and it's so easy to wrap her whole body into it. Everything's been set against her ever since the start, Song thinks with a laugh.

Just... for a little bit longer, and that's it. It won't hurt, Song tells herself.

When she wakes, it's to the sound of a chair scraping the floor and a voice whispering a curse immediately afterward.

Wait.

She knows that voice.

Song snaps open her eyes and springs upright with a small scream, startling Silva who yelps with a sound of surprise as well.

"S-S-Silva?!" So completely surprised and caught off guard at seeing Silva suddenly in front of her that Song nearly sends an arrow out as a reaction. She manages to catch herself in time though her fingertips glow slightly with her magic, and she doesn't miss the way Silva's eyes glance down at them.

"Hey there," Silva says with a lopsided smile. "Sorry for waking you up."

"I... " Song shakes her head, trying to calm herself down. The adrenaline is rushing through her and she's trying to calm her pounding heart right now. Her eyes glance around as she composes herself. Silva's lit a lantern so the room isn't so dark anymore but there's some slight shadows cast upon Silva's face. It makes her face look… softer.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Song blurts out. Oh, that's not what she meant to say. She shakes her head again, trying not to blush at the way Silva suddenly looks amused. "I mean, you're back so early. Did something happen?"

"Nah, nothing happened. I just finished my mission earlier than I thought and it was luck that I happened to find a ride back at this hour." Silva smiles sheepishly. "Really, though, if I had known you were sleeping, I would've—"

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." Song can't help but smile shyly. "I'm… I'm happy you're back, and if being woken up means I get to see you, I don't mind at all."

"O-oh." Silva scratches her cheek and though Song can see the hint of red creeping onto her face (and Song can feel the same onto her face as well), there's a tiny smile on her face. "If you say so, then."

They're staring at each other now. Song's not sure what to do. She wants to reach out—she really wants to reach out and take Silva's hand and hold it, but Silva's expression is strange, like she's trying to figure something out.

"Has it been cold?" Silva asks suddenly. Song blinks at her.

"Huh? Not… really? What are you asking that for?" It's heading into summer right now so Song _wishes_ it could be chillier.

Silva gestures toward her. "Well… you're wearing my coat."

Oh.

_Oh._

Song thinks even her _ears_ might also be red right now, with how bad she's blushing. She frantically shakes her head but that seems to do nothing but make it feel like her whole _head_ is burning up. "U-um! I can explain, this isn't what it looks—I was trying to—you're—"

"It looks nice on you," Silva says despite Song's rambling, an appraising look in her eyes as she looks over Song and nods. "I didn't know you liked it that much. I'll ask Mom if she can make you one," she finishes, and, oh, she's got it _entirely_ wrong.

Song stops frantically shaking her head to frown. Silva seems to sense the change and her expression changes, a slight quirk of her brow. "No? Ah—" understanding comes to Silva's eyes now. "Are you being shy? You don't need to worry about that, she already loves you like another daughter, you know."

"That's not it!" Song blurts out though she feels like she wants to scream instead. She meets Silva's confused gaze for just a split second before looking down in her lap. Her hands fiddle with the clasps of Silva's coat. "It isn't… that I… um, wanted my own. I was wearing it because… because I was… I was missing you, and… I like it because it's _yours_ , Silva," she mumbles into the coat.

"... oh." Silva blinks at her before her whole face turns just as red as Song's. She looks away, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment now. "O-oh."

It's awkward again, the both of them unable to look at each other. Song wishes she could fly out the window. Unfortunately, it's too small for her to fit through.

"Um," Silva coughs into her throat, "I meant what I said earlier though. The blue sort of doesn't match… but I do like how it looks on you, too."

Song _really_ wishes she could fly away now, if only to hide how awful her blush is getting. It might just even be going down her neck at this point.

"Thanks," Song mumbles, tugging the coat tighter around herself in a poor attempt to hide her face.

The bed dips as Silva sits next to her. Song hesitantly peeks up, and though Silva's face is still just as red, she's watching Song with sharp eyes. It makes Song blush again but for an entirely different reason now.

They're staring at each other again but the air's different, much different. Silva's expression softens, a small smile on her lips. Song's watching her, feeling as if Silva can hear every beat of her heart in the silence between them.

Song's not sure who leans forward first—maybe they both do. Either way, Song's eyes flutter and close the same time Silva's do, and her lips meet Silva's in a hesitant kiss. At least, it starts off hesitant, but it hits Song that Silva's here, that she's _back_ , and the euphoria starts to bubble inside of her.

While she's still normally timid about all of this—they _both_ still are, really—Song can't help but lean forward even more, pressing harder into the kiss as she pushes against Silva, bringing a hand to Silva's face. A surprised sound comes out of Silva, freezing for a moment before pressing back, her own hands coming to wrap around Song's waist and tug her closer. It all feels so wonderful, Song manages to think when she pulls away for a split second before leaning back in.

Except the sound of a stomach growling makes them both jump apart. Song's eyes widen, her hands instinctively flying over her belly. Silva's eyes, hazy for a few seconds as she blinks to herself, come back into focus as she realizes what's happened.

"Hungry?" Silva asks, still blinking to herself.

"Y-yeah?" Song thinks the blush on her face _can't_ get any worse than it already is. Of all the things to happen, this might just be the most embarrassing.

"I think the kitchens might still be open right now." Silva's trying hard to keep her tone casual, which Song appreciates, but it only makes her feel even more embarrassed. As if to really make sure the moment isn't already ruined, her stomach growls again.

"Yeah, let's get you some food." Silva rises from the bed, standing in front of Song and waiting for her to follow.

"Um…" Song hesitantly plays with the hem of Silva's coat. There's… a request she wants to ask, but she's not sure how Silva's feeling right now, especially after getting back. Maybe it might sound strange, or too selfish. Silva might tell her otherwise, but Song still worries about looking too needy.

"Song?" Silva reaches out to smooth down the hair on top of Song's head, most likely mussed from her sleep. "What is it?"

Song decides to go for it. Nothing worse can happen at this point. "Um, if you still have some room for some food… maybe I can cook something for the both of us?"

Silva's eyes widen and Song can't help but look away, stammering to herself. "I-I mean, of course, with it being this late at night, I won't make too much, and you don't have to join me if you're tired! I just felt bad asking someone else to make me food after I skipped—"

"Song." Silva's hand gives her a pat before reaching down her hands and helps Song to her feet. When Song finally looks at her, she's smiling. "I'd like nothing more than that right now. I like your cooking."

Song releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding, smiling shakily in return. She feels her face warming again at Silva's words; maybe she just isn't going to stop blushing at all for a while and she should just learn to accept that. "Okay—yeah, let's do that. And you can tell me all about your mission too."

Silva nods. "Ah, by the way… are you going to wear that outside, though?"

"... oh!" Song had completely forgotten she was still wearing Silva's coat. She's so used to having her Eternals' cape on her shoulders that she had grown used to the feeling. Her hand is moving to tug it off before she stops, shyly looking over at Silva instead. "Um… do you mind?"

Silva pauses, looking over Song before shaking her head. "No, if you like wearing it, I don't mind." She turns away and leaves the room though Song catches the blush on Silva's face. 

Song grins as she follows Silva out the door, pulling the coat tighter around herself. Even though Silva's back with her already, she wants to hold onto this a little longer. 


End file.
